Yu-Gi-Oh: Of Our Fate
by LoverAngelForEver
Summary: Puzzleshipping/ Blindshipping an alternate ending to both Yu-Gi-Oh: Bond Of Hearts and The Pharaoh's Son And I. With Yugi now separated from the spirit of the Puzzle, he must now learn duel, to stand on his own feet, and create his own name alone... But one never has to be alone, do they?


History had always been a subject of interests. Everything that ever happened seemed to always repeat, unless it was closely studied of a way to avoid the outcome again.

History even had a way of shaping civilization into what it is today. For instance, the wheel came first, then added to carts. These carts then had horses and much later the animals were replaced by engines. These carts then could then become available to drive as cars.

This simple card game was no excepting. It had a very dark history as it shaped into what it was today. People died in the sake of these monsters. Souls sealed into stone and locked away for years. One man was lucky enough to find the stone tablets, repainted them, and sold them as a multi-billion-dollar game.

Maybe that's why the star-haired teen loved the card game so much. The actual art of the cards came from Egypt thousands of years ago and he was always fascinated with Egyptian history since his grandfather gave him that puzzle to solve. Took him six years to finish it but he did and it was that day his fate was sealed.

Now, a few years after the final duel with the Pharaoh, they had split again. That duel was just yet a start to standing on his own feet as his own person. Truth was, Atem taught him a lot in trusting in your cards and how to have a well thought out strategy against your opponent. He did learn a lot, and mastered his deck. He beat the God Cards himself and won.

That was only just the start of his own pathway to the top. Sure he had taken the title King of Games from Atem, but now he to prove that he was worthy of holding such a title. No spirit to take over and just take a back seat to duels, no voice in his head on what his next move should be. He would be standing alone.

He taps the card in his hand against the glass counter. He looks into box of which used to hold the puzzle that was given to him. Now it only held two decks. His own, and Atem's. He never took a peak at it and he didn't want to. Him being gone was still a wound that hadn't healed yet.

He looks to the card in his hand. Almost on instinct he repeats a name he had only learned some years back. "Mahad."

It's funny really. Dark Magician is the modern day counterpart of Mahad, which left the Dark Magician Girl as Mana's. When Mahad died that day, something in Mana changed. It forced her to learn faster, and become stronger. This explained why Dark Magician Girl's effect was the extra 300 attack points for each Dark magician in each players' graveyard.

When Mahad died, her skills grew drastically. Pegasus was very careful to copy every tone tablet's translation of effects into each card he made, and these two were his, and Atem's best friends. Of course, fate put these two in both Yugi's and the Pharaoh's decks.

He places the card face down under his palm. He couldn't look at it right now, couldn't face the friend that had passed for the sake of his relationship five thousand years ago.

The visions of the past played over in his mind, taunting him, tormenting him. Him and Atem were lovers and ruled Egypt together for a while before fate had separated them, just like it did again.

No doubt they were star crossed lovers. Doomed to suffer the same fate as history, as said before, has a cruel way of repeating its self.

Over and over, again and again.

He sighs heavily before looking at the paper before him. An application that was the deal he needed. His test to prove he was ready to stand on his own feet. If, and when Atem returned he would prove he can stand alone and not behind someone.

He grabs the pen he slid across the counter. His own self-doubt had made him question finishing the application. However, he found the will to finish what was started, and finish the tournament on his own terms.

He flips it over after finishing and writes a small letter to the holder of the tournament.

He starts by addressing Seto Kiaba. The owner of Kiaba Corp. He might be stepping out of bounds, but this was something he wanted to do.

He asked to start from the bottom and make his way up to earning his way to duel Seto. That would be his ultimate test to gaining the King's title.

He then finished, signed Yugi Mouto.

He slams the pen down in confidence. He was one step closer to proving to Atem, The Gods, and himself that nothing can stand in is way of getting what he needed. To prove he was ready to stand on his own two feet. Winning this would mean he won on his own. He wouldn't be taking a back seat ride like he did many times before with Atem. No. This would be him, and him alone. His own voice, his own strategy, his own glory.

He picks up card he had slammed face down and looked back at it one more time before placing it on top of the deck inside the golden box. The deck closer to him.

He folds up the application and places into the return envelope, ready to send it back and complete his registration.

Not like Kiaba really gave him a choice, but none the less, it was an amazing opportunity.

He jumps from the stool, his legs short and not able to reach the floor. He runs for the door, swings it open and heads for Kiaba Corp.

Except he never made it out the door.

Someone must have been walking in as he was running out. He collided full force with the other person and ended up falling back and landing on the ground hard.

He looks up as he looks at the taller man standing in the door. His white dress shirt was unbuttoned at the two top buttons, exposing his tan chest. His hair matched Yugi's almost perfectly.

With a few extra upright strands of blonde. He knew who he was, but did the man recognize him?

"Can I… Help you?" Yugi asked, still seated on the ground. His letter still gripped in his hand.

"You already did." The taller man extended a tan hand to the shorter pale male on the floor. The man's voice was deep and made Yugi blush deeply. "I found you."

"You… Remember?" Yugi took his hand, standing.

The tan male pulls the shorter male into his arms. Holding him tightly. "I remember everything."

Yugi melts into his arms as he smiles wide, his face red and his eyes watering a little. Met again with his star-crossed love.

Atem smirks as he looks into the eyes of his one and only. The only person he held a true bond with over the course of thousands of years. Still held to today.

"The Gods heard my plea. I was able to return to you."

Yugi grips at the taller male, holding him and hugging him tightly. Yugi just hoped fate wasn't going to be cruel this time around.

~XxX~

It's kind of the ending to Yu-Gi-Oh: The Pharaoh's Son And I, but also an alternate ending to Yu-Gi-Oh: Bond Of The Hearts. Hope you guys enjoy and please review.


End file.
